Trazos de rojo
by Leena86
Summary: Rin acaba de regresar de Australia después de cuatro años con la intención de recuperar a una persona de su pasado. Sin embargo, pasado todo ese tiempo, a Rin le costará más de lo que creía acercarse de nuevo a ella. (RinxOc) (Leve Makoharu)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: reencuentro.**

El libro se cerró repentinamente sorprendiendo a Érica. Hacía ya rato que, distraída, observaba a través de la ventana un pequeño círculo de hojas que bailaban al otro lado del cristal y, al mirar a su alrededor, Érica se percato de que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ella sin razón aparente. ¿Acaso había hecho algo para llamar su atención de esa forma?

― ¿Le importaría seguir por donde lo hemos dejado?

‹‹Así que de eso se trata››, pensó algo más relajada; aunque aquella sensación duro apenas el tiempo que tardo en darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de por dónde iban. Miro confusa a su alrededor, buscando alguien que se hubiera percatado de su despiste. Por desgracia, sus compañeros hacía rato que habían vuelto a su libro y esperaban, sin demasiado entusiasmo, que continuara la lectura.

―Pagina treinta y dos, tercer párrafo ―susurró una voz cerca de ella.

Érica buscó en su libro el párrafo y comenzó a leer en voz alta. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a sentarse y a dedicarle un breve _gracias _a su compañero: Nagisa Hazuki. Éste le dedico una sonrisa amable como única respuesta y, volvió a la lectura. De vez en cuando, Érica volvía a distraerse pero, el sonido del timbre y la voz de Nagisa a su espalda la trajeron de vuelta rápidamente.

― ¿Qué te pasa hoy? ―pregunto Nagisa observándola con determinación ―nunca te había visto tan distraída en clase.

Érica le respondió con una sonrisa reconfortante y la excusa de no haber dormido lo suficiente. No tenía ganas de hablar de aquel encuentro todavía, y menos con Nagisa. Por mucho que confiase en él, todos los que los que lo conocían sabían que apenas podía mantener la boca cerrada, y por eso, a pesar de su carácter risueño, Nagisa no era el mejor de los confidentes. Insatisfecho con aquella respuesta tan vaga por su parte, Nagisa intento sacarle más información, a lo que la joven respondía con evasivas o cambiando de tema. Después de tortuoso recorrido por los pasillos, llegaron al jardín, en donde Makoto y Haru los esperaban desde hacía un tiempo.

―Habéis tardado mucho ―dijo Makoto con el almuerzo preparado ― ¿se puede saber que os ha pasado?

― ¡Érica no quiere decirme que le pasa! ―se lamento Nagisa ― ¡lleva todo el día en su mundo y cada vez que le pregunto me dice que está cansada! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

―Seguramente estará cansada, si no recuerdo mal su madre estará fuera unos días por trabajo, ¿no? ―respondió Makoto conciliador.

―Yo también estaría aburrido si estuvieses todo el día detrás de mi dándome la tabarra de esa forma ―dijo Haru, que hasta entonces no había participado en la conversación.

― ¡Haru! ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre así de borde?

Érica rió, contagiando la risa a Makoto mientras que Nagisa continuaba quejándose y Haru simplemente se dedicaba a ignorarlo. Por momentos como ese, la joven pensó que había tenido mucha suerte de haber escogido la secundaria Iwatobi, pues había sido el único modo de volver a verlos a todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Una punzada de dolor recorrió su pecho. No… no todo era igual. En el fondo sabia que las cosas nunca volverían a ser de la manera que eran, no desde que él se fue.

―Otra vez vuelves a hacerlo ―dijo Nagisa devolviéndola a realidad.

― ¿El qué? ―pregunto inocente la joven.

― Esa mirada… ―contesto Nagisa, de repente toda su alegría parecía haberse desvanecido.

Érica volvió a sonreír, intentando ocultar así su tristeza, que ya no parecía ser un secreto para nadie. Porque, desde que lo había vuelto a ver, notaba aquel peso en su corazón, que la recordaba lo mucho que lo había echado de menos durante todo este tiempo. Sentía que desde ese encuentro muchas cosas estaban a punto de cambiar o, de algún modo, ya lo habían hecho.

― ¡Makoto, Haru, Nagisa, Érica!

Los cuatro se giraron alertados y confusos por la procedencia de esos gritos pero, al ver de quien se trataba respiraron aliviados y volvieron a concentrarse en su almuerzo. Cansada por la carrera, Kou Matsuoka se detuvo enfrente de Érica intentando recobrar el aliento.

― ¡Llevo buscándoos desde hace un buen rato! ―exclamo visiblemente alterada.

Érica se disculpo, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué; pero al igual que todos esperaba ansiosa las noticias que pudiera traerles y, la única manera de calmar a Kou era esa. Además, la joven parecía haberse tomado muchas molestias para hacérselas llegar. Después de unos minutos de espera, Kou lanzo la noticia que con tanto afán deseaban escuchar.

― ¡He estado en la academia Samezuka!

De repente, se hizo un silencio intenso entre los cuatro. Makoto dirigió una mirada preocupada hacia Haru aunque su rostro no pareció experimentar ningún cambio. Por otro lado, Nagisa observo la reacción de Érica con cautela, comenzando a comprender la razón de porque en los últimos días había estado tan ausente.

―Hice un acuerdo con el entrenador para que nos permitiera nadar en la piscina con su equipo. Sera un entrenamiento conjunto, así que espero que pongáis lo mejor de vuestra parte. Es la única manera de demostrar que, aunque no seamos un instituto tan fuerte en natación como ellos, podemos llevar su ritmo sin problema.

― ¿No se lo pediste a Rin? ―pregunto Makoto extrañado.

―Mi hermano no me escucharía ―contesto cabizbaja ―así que decidí hablar directamente con Mikoshiba. No tardo en aceptar mi oferta e, incluso, me pareció que también estaba emocionado; aunque… ―suspiro ―aun tenemos que resolver el asunto del cuarto miembro.

Kou y Érica compartieron una mirada preocupada. Ambas sabían que no iba a ser fácil encontrar otro miembro para el equipo antes de mañana. Habían recibido una respuesta negativa por parte de la mayoría de los estudiantes que ya se habían decantado por otros clubs más populares.

― ¡Rei aceptaría si se lo pidieses tú, Érica! ―exclamó de pronto Nagisa provocando una risilla ahogada que Makoto no supo disimular.

― ¿Yo? ―preguntó confusa ― ¿por qué tengo que preguntárselo yo? ¡Apenas lo conozco! Además, ¿que ese eso de que solo aceptara si yo se lo pido?

―Puedes usar tus armas femeninas para seducirle, al igual que Kou con el capitán.

―En primer lugar es Kou ―repitió la joven por enésima vez ―y en segundo lugar, yo no he tenido que seducir a nadie para conseguir que nos dejaran nadar en la academia Samezuka. Mikoshiba aceptó en cuanto se lo pedí sin expresar ninguna queja. Fin de la historia.

Ignorando completamente a Kou, Nagisa centraba ahora toda su atención en Érica, a la que intentaba convencer de que el plan de seducir a Rei no podía fallar. Érica, cansada de la insistencia del rubio, optó por acordar con los demás que, si tenía tanto empeño tenía en convencer a Rei para que ingresara en el equipo, lo hiciera él mismo. Nagisa dibujó en su rostro una mueca de desagrado mientras volvía a repetir que _el plan_ solo funcionaria si era Érica quien lo llevaba a cabo. Finalmente, Nagisa fue el encargado de hablar con él bajo la terrible incertidumbre de los demás miembros, que veían como su sueño dependía exclusivamente de la respuesta que Rei pudiera darles la mañana siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: nuevos miembros.**

― ¿Un entrenamiento conjunto dices? No sabía nada…

Rin se detuvo bajo la sombra de un árbol a pocos metros de la entrada al recinto. Observó a Nitori, que visiblemente agotado, se quedó a descansar unos minutos junto a él. El joven respiraba pesadamente y sus piernas parecían temblar, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, a pesar de que el clima seguía siendo bastante fresco. Rin, al verle en ese estado tan lamentable, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo llevaría sin ejercitarse. Para él, aquella carrera no era más que un entrenamiento cotidiano al que ya estaba acostumbrado y, por lo tanto, apenas estaba cansado.

―Tu hermana pequeña… ―vaciló un instante antes de decir su nombre ―…Kou estuvo hablando con Mikoshiba esta mañana. Alguien que se encontraba por allí escuchó la conversación y, desde entonces, no se habla de otra cosa. Parece haber bastante expectación por ver de que son capaces los del Iwatobi, he oído que tienen excelentes nadadores…

Nitori estaba en lo correcto, pensó Rin. El Iwatobi tenía entre sus escasas filas excelentes nadadores con los que él mismo había tenido la oportunidad de competir. Pero, claro, eso había sido hace muchos años y ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de que sus habilidades, después de tanto tiempo, continuaran intactas. Había podido comprobar con aquel pequeño duelo entre él y Haru que su técnica se había deteriorado y dudaba que pudiera volver a nadar como antes; no si seguía con aquel régimen de entrenamiento tan mediocre.

Nitori continuó hablando, pero la mente de Rin ya se hallaba lejos de allí. No podía evitar sentir aquella punzada de nostalgia al recordar sus primeros años en la piscina o la primera vez que nado junto a Haru, Makoto y Nagisa. Rin se esforzaba por aparentar aquella imagen que se había formado desde su llegada a la academia: ‹‹yo no nado en equipo››,solía repetir a menudo; ‹‹así que si estas buscando alguien así, te has equivocado de persona››. Aunque aquellas palabras habían conseguido aislar a casi todo el mundo de él, no parecían surgir efecto con Nitori, que continuaba a su lado a pesar de todo.

Rin suspiró, sintiendo de repente un enorme cansancio que sospechaba nada tenía que ver con la carrera. Nitori se percató de que Rin hacía ya rato que había dejado de escucharle, por lo que, con aquella sonrisa amable que lo caracterizaba, llamó la atención de Rin para que entraran el interior. ‹‹No podemos demorarnos››,dijo sin perder aquella sonrisa, ‹‹los demás ya hace rato que han entrado››.Y Rin, volviendo súbitamente al mundo real, descubrió que la sombra del árbol que los cobijaba había menguado. Dándole la razón a Nitori, ambos cruzaron la puerta. No podía permitirse más distracciones.

* * *

―Te lo he dicho miles de veces, mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Si tenéis problemas para encontrar al cuarto miembro de vuestro equipo, quizá sea porque siempre le preguntáis a la misma persona.

Rei parecía tajante con su decisión e incluso Nagisa, que no solía darse por vencido, estaba empezando a cansarse de la actitud tan cerrada que parecía mostrar hacia él. El joven se había tomado la molestia de parar en una estación diferente, optar un viaje más caro y que además le obligaba a recorrer una distancia mayor tan solo por hablar con Rei, esperando que su insistencia diese sus frutos. Sin embargo, Nagisa no había contado con la tozudez de su compañero de clase y con la reticencia a formar parte de un club que, según él, no tenia finalidad alguna. Así que, desesperado, optó por llevar su conversación hacia otros terrenos.

―Sabes que Érica, de nuestra clase, ayuda en el club de natación, ¿verdad?

Rei aparto la mirada y, aunque su rostro no sufrió ningún cambio significativo, Nagisa pudo observar como su paso había perdido, por un breve instante, aquella serenidad que lo caracterizaba.

― ¿Y eso a mí porque debería importarme? ―preguntó sin alterarse, aunque en su interior le hubiese molestado la actitud tan descarada que había mostrado al hacerle aquella pregunta.

Su expresión de _a mi no me engañas_ desarmó por completo a Rei en pocos segundos, que bajo el ritmo considerablemente hasta detenerse a un lado de la explanada. Entonces, el moreno carraspeó antes de hablar y, por la forma en que lo miraba, Nagisa pudo deducir que Rei estaba con un pie dentro del club.

― ¿A qué te refieres con que _ayuda_?

―Ya sabes… ―contestó Nagisa fingiendo indiferencia ―a veces se pasa por allí y nos echa una mano. Como los entrenamientos terminan tarde debe coger el tren e irse sola a casa, la pobre, y… espera ¡creo que ambos cogéis el mismo tren de vuelta! ―dejo caer ―si estuvieses en el club podrías acompañarla a la estación y en el trayecto, ¡seguro que te lo agradecería mucho!

El solo hecho de pensar en eso, hizo que a Rei le recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo que Nagisa no paso por alto. Era cierto que se estaba aprovechando de él descaradamente, pero la situación en la que se encontraba dependía de medidas extremas. Además, en el fondo era cierto que ambos tomaban el mismo tren… aunque solo fuese durante dos paradas. Lo importante, pensó Nagisa apartando aquellos pensamientos, era que Rei entrara en el equipo como fuese y, ¡quién sabe!, a lo mejor le estaba haciendo el mayor favor de su vida al meterle en el club de natación. ¿Quién le decía que a lo mejor la natación era una habilidad innata en él? Quizá, gracias a su insistencia descubría que aquello de la natación había sido siempre su verdadera vocación.

― ¿Qué me dices? ¿Probaras suerte dentro del club?

Nagisa extendió una mano amistosa hacia Rei que, vacilante, optó por corresponder a aquel gesto con un apretón que, finalmente, sellaba el trato y con él, el futuro del club.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: cumpliendo una promesa.**

―En primer lugar, quiero dar la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo miembro: Rei Ryugazaki. Es maravilloso poder contar contigo, no sabes el favor que nos haces.

Rei dedico a Kou una mirada aburrida. De su boca salió un leve ‹‹no hay de que›› a lo que ninguno de los presentes añadió nada. A pesar de que Rei parecía terriblemente concentrado, como en casi todo lo que hacía, Kou percibió que el nuevo componente de su equipo se mostraba también claramente decepcionado. Kou dirigió a Nagisa una mirada interrogante, a lo que el joven respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si con eso, restase importancia a la actuación de Rei. No sabía qué era lo que podía haberle convencido de ingresar en el club; pero, fuera lo que fuese, no parecía haber salido como a Rei le hubiesen gustado.

― Rei ―susurró Nagisa, consciente de que su actitud comenzaba a incordiar a Kou ― podrías ser algo más amable, solo te estábamos dando la bienvenida.

― ¡Y eso a mí que más me da! ―exclamo un poco más alto de lo normal ― ¡me prometiste que…!

Antes de terminar, Rei retiro la mirada consciente de que, aunque para Nagisa no fuese ningún secreto el porqué se encontraba allí, para los demás miembros el hecho de formar parte de su club había sido un mero acto de amabilidad desinteresada. Así que, en lugar de montar una escena innecesaria, decidió que, ya que había dado su palabra, no tenía más remedio que seguir allí. Al fin al cabo, solo se trataba de una pequeña reunión antes de dirigirse al instituto Samezuka. Los acompañaría, nadarían y se marcharían antes de que se diera cuenta; y, con ese pensamiento, intento justificar aquella pérdida de tiempo.

― ¡Siento el retraso! ―dijo una voz a su espalda ―el tren ha tardado más de lo habitual, pero he conseguido llegar a tiempo.

Nagisa le dio un codazo a Rei y, mientras éste le dirigía una mirada irritada, Nagisa se limito a guiñarle un ojo y a brindarle una sonrisa llena de optimismo. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a la confianza con la que le trataba y, seguramente, nunca lo estaría. Érica, que no paso por alto aquel gesto, se dirigió hacia Rei que, antes de que lo hiciera, se incorporo rápidamente para poder así saludarla. Makoto rió y Kou correspondió a su gesto de la misma forma. Era divertido, pensó la joven, ver lo nervioso que estaba Rei a pesar de que hace tan solo un momento se encontraba de un humor totalmente diferente. Aquella imagen seria de joven aplicado que tenia de él parecía haberse disuelto al descubrir aquella nueva faceta suya que, sin embargo, le gusto mucho más que la otra.

―Hechas las presentaciones ―dijo Kou llamando la atención de todos ―hay un entrenamiento al que no podemos faltar.

* * *

―Entonces, ¿es tu hermana? No tenía ni idea, pero la verdad es que ahora que os veo juntos os parecéis un montón.

Mikoshiba rio, para gusto de Rin, demasiado alto. Siempre solía ser así de molesto, pero Rin se encontraba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para preocuparse por cualquier comentario suyo. En aquel momento, lo único que tenía en mente era el encuentro que tendría lugar entre su propio equipo y el del Iwatobi. Lo que significaba volver a ver a Haru, Makoto y Nagisa después de su pequeña competición nocturna.

Había entrado antes a entrenar para poder ver con tranquilidad cuáles eran sus puntos fuertes y sus flaquezas. No quería tener que enfrentarse a Haru sin ver de que era capaz después de un poco de entrenamiento. Sabía cuáles eran sus habilidades y, desde luego, sabía de sobra el talento innato que el joven poseía para la natación. Así que, escuchando todavía el eco de la voz de Mikoshiba, Rin simplemente espero, con mal disimulada tranquilidad, su llegada.

Por fortuna, no fueron más de diez minutos. Fueron puntuales, no esperaba menos y, para su sorpresa les acompañaba su hermana. _¿Por qué se meterá donde no la llaman?_ pensó Rin visiblemente fastidiado. Aunque no sabía muy bien qué función desempeñaba su hermana en el equipo, estaba claro que era una parte fundamental. Había sido ella quien había acordado con Mikoshiba el entrenamiento, y también había sido ella quien había entrado liderando al equipo. Al presentarse ante Mikoshiba como _manager del equipo_ Rin desvió la mirada molesto; aun no comprendía la disposición que tenía su hermana para entrometerse en sus asuntos. Finalmente, entraron Haru y los demás. Rin evito mirarlos directamente a la cara y tan solo Nagisa le dedico una sonrisa amable que él ignoró por completo. También fijo su atención en los dos, supuso, nuevos miembros del equipo que los acompañaban.

Una sonrisa fugaz cruzó el rostro de uno de los nuevos miembros al pasar por su lado y que hizo que su actitud desafiante se tambalease peligrosamente hasta que, tras aquel primer vistazo, lograra recomponerse. A pesar de que su rostro apenas había experimentado cambio alguno, no pudo evitar sentir que, de repente, le faltaba el oxigeno y, angustiado, desvió la mirada apartándola de aquel rostro que, hacia tan solo unos días, había contemplado con fascinación. Casi podía volver a sentir de nuevo aquel estupor al ver a Érica de nuevo junto a él, evitando igualmente su mirada como si ni siquiera le hubiese reconocido, como si jamás le hubiese interesado lo más mínimo quien era o cual era su historia.

―Rin ―de pronto, la voz de Mikoshiba le devolvió a la realidad ― ¿vas a nadar en este grupo o has terminado el entrenamiento?

Antes de contestar, dirigió una mirada indiferente a Haru y su equipo; entonces, el joven simplemente negó con la cabeza y se encamino hacia la puerta sin añadir una palabra más. Mikoshiba se encogió de hombros ajeno completamente a la mirada decepcionada que todos, excepto Rei, parecían compartir.

― ¿Qué le pasa a ese? ―preguntó Rei molesto por su actitud.

―Bueno… es una larga historia―se limito a contestar Makoto.

Rei no quedó muy satisfecho con aquella respuesta tan vaga, pero decidió que no era el mejor momento para indagar en su relación con aquel chico. Tampoco es que fuera de su incumbencia, pero no le había gustado el modo en que los había mirado, en especial a Haru. Volviendo a la realidad, Rei observo que los demás se estaban preparando para comenzar el entrenamiento. Por si acaso, Rei decidió que sería mejor recordarle a Nagisa las condiciones con las que había ingresado al club.

―No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control ―respondió tranquilizador ―podrás quedarte a observar simplemente si quieres.

Rei asintió, no muy convencido por las palabras del rubio pero, al fin y al cabo, no tenía más remedio que confiar en él.

― ¿Por qué no te cambias? ―preguntó el entrenador impaciente.

― Es que… ―se apresuro a aclarar Nagisa ―no podrá entrenar con nosotros porque… ¡se ha olvidado el bañador! y… ¡si eso! ¡No lo ha traído!

Mikoshiba abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que decía el rubio. ¿Cómo era posible que se le hubiera olvidado traer el bañador a un entrenamiento de natación? Fastidiado, se llevo una mano a la cabeza aun sin poder comprender esa situación. Molesto, llamo a uno de los alumnos que se encontraban más cerca y que, dado que la paciencia del entrenador estaba llegando a su límite, se presento ante él lo más rápido que pudo.

― ¡Nitori! ―dijo enojado, y su mirada fulminante hizo que el alumno se pusiera rígido de repente ―llévale al vestuario y dale una de las muestras que nos trajeron el otro día.

― ¡S-si señor!

Y, sin demorarse ni un segundo, cogió a Rei del brazo y lo llevo hasta el vestuario.

― ¡Un momento! ―se quejo Rei ―si yo no…

―Vamos o el entrenador volverá a gritarme― contestó Nitori tirando del brazo de Rei con todas sus fuerzas e ignorando completamente sus quejas.

Nagisa observó inquieto como arrastraba a Rei por toda la piscina y, al perderlos completamente de vista, no pudo evitar preguntarse porque había decidido que esa sería su única condición para ingresar en el equipo. El joven solo pudo confiar en que Rei sabría como apañárselas dentro del agua. Al fin y al cabo, esa era su única esperanza.


End file.
